Don't Speak
Don't Speak by No Doubt is featured in The Break-Up, the fourth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel. After the time at the NYADA bar, "Callbacks", Finn and Rachel as well as Kurt and Blaine stroll down a New York City street. A romantic moment turns into drama when Finn senses that Rachel is hiding something from him. Kurt senses Blaine's emotional performance revealed something too. Blaine and Rachel finally admits their wrong-doings to Finn and Kurt as Don't Speak begins. As the couples walk together through the New York City park singing, they stop at a fountain. Finn walks away from Rachel and Kurt and Blaine sing to each other, then Kurt walks away. The scene cuts to Finn and Kurt and Rachel and Blaine back at their New York City apartment, singing in bed. They then turn away from each other as the song comes to an end, turning off their lamps, leaving Blaine and Rachel upset and guilty. Lyrics Finn: You and me We used to be together Everyday together Always Blaine: I really feel That I'm losing my best friend I can't believe This could be the end Rachel and Kurt: It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real Well I don't want to know Rachel and Finn: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Kurt and Blaine: Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Kurt and Finn: Our memories Well, they can be inviting But some are altogether Mighty frightening Rachel and Blaine: As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands I sit and cry Finn, Blaine, Rachel and Kurt: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Kurt and Blaine: (no, no, no) Rachel and Finn: Don't speak Finn, Blaine, Rachel and Kurt: I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Kurt and Rachel: It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are... Rachel: You and me I can see us dying... are we? Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no) Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Don't tell me cause it hurts! Rachel and Kurt: I know what you're saying So please stop explaining Rachel and Blaine: Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, Rachel and Finn: Oh I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons I know you're good, I know you're good, I know you're real good Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn: Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la Rachel: Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' (Blaine, Kurt and Finn: Oh, la la la la la la) Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Finn: Don't tell me cause it hurts Rachel: Hush, darlin' Hush, darlin' (Blaine, Kurt and Finn: Oh, la la la la la la) Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Finn: Don't tell me cause it hurts, Don't tell me cause it hurts. Videos Navigational Category:Songs Category:Songs in season four Category:Songs sung in season four Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson